


Монополия

by Jay_999



Category: Football RPF
Genre: 2012/2013 season, Belgium National Team, From friends to lovers, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn, Tottenham Hotspur
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8629192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_999/pseuds/Jay_999
Summary: Мусса Дембеле не любит перемены, но переход из «Фулхэма» в «Тоттенхем» происходит намного проще, чем он ожидал.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на [осенний фест 2016](http://footballsummerfest2016.diary.ru/~footballsummerfest2016/p210926982.htm?oam#more2)  
> Спасибо Шу за отбетку!

Мусса Дембеле не любит перемены, но переход из «Фулхэма» в «Тоттенхем» происходит намного проще, чем он ожидал.   
  
Ян Вертонген, с которым они знакомы с десяти лет, представляет его всем работникам клуба, закинув свою длинную руку ему на плечо. Ян не отходит от него ни на шаг, развлекая старыми байками о прическе Адебайора и о том, как они в прошлом году спрятали штаны Гарета Бейла, так что тот бегал по базе в одних трусах.  
  
Ян как будто решает, что отныне они лучшие друзья. Мусса особо не сопротивляется — они всегда неплохо общались, просто так много — никогда.   
  
Он старается вспомнить Яна в четырнадцать, в юношеской сборной. Кажется, у него были очень мелированные волосы, хотя это он скорее подглядел в тех старых фотографиях. В памяти нет конкретного образа, только ощущение. Легко. С Яном всегда было легко.   
  
Ян напевает эту назойливую песню «Ei Se Eu Te Pego», заливает хлопья молоком, и кладет туда порезанный банан. Они завтракают за отдельным столом.  
  
— У тебя были переводные татуировки, — восклицает Ян, словно его осенило. Он будто продолжает разговор, который они начали еще вчера.  
  
— Что?   
  
— В детстве у тебя были татуировки. Дракон на плече!   
  
Мусса вспоминает. Да, наверное, так и было.   
  
— Хотел казаться крутым.   
  
— Ты и так был крутым.  
  
— Нет, не был, — отмахивается он. Он всегда был замкнутым, особенно в детстве.  
  
— Не спорь, мне лучше знать.   
  
Ян смотрит на него внимательно и серьезно, и кажется, что он хочет сказать что-то еще. Сандро садится с тарелкой фруктов рядом, начиная стонать о том, как же в октябре в Англии невыносимо холодно.   
  
  
  
От его дома до базы «Хотспур Уэй» два часа езды. Оставаться на ночь у Яна — банально удобно и экономит время. Но когда в его личной «гостевой» гардеробной скапливается пятая домашняя футболка, он все же говорит:  
  
— Надо решить вопрос с домом.  
  
Ян отрывается от журнала.  
  
— Хочешь от меня сбежать?  
  
— Куда я от тебя сбегу.  
  
Ян заметно расслабляется и тут же подскакивает с места, доставая телефон.  
  
— Я спрашивал у своего риэлтера, сказали, что рядом есть несколько вариантов неподалеку.  
  
Он не успевает моргнуть, как уже через несколько дней подписывает договор. Ян буквально светится от счастья — до его дома одиннадцать минут пешком.   
  
— Если бы еще Вермаллен переехал поближе, то у нас был бы эдакий бельгийский квартал.  
  
— Не грози бельгийскому кварталу?  
  
По новому пустому дому разносится громкий смех. Яну настолько нравится эта шутка, что он пересказывает ее всему клубу несколько раз, добавляя к образу то бейсболку козырьком назад, то цепи Адебайора. Он даже предлагает переехать на север Лондона Эдену Азару, но тот в ответ присылает только эмодзи со смеющейся обезьянкой.  
  
  
  
Мусса удивляется, как легко он становится своим в команде — уж точно намного быстрее, чем это было в «Фулхэме». Может, дело в его другом уровне английского, а может в том, что Ян постоянно втягивает его в общие разговоры.   
  
— Как это ты не смотришь футбол? — Дэмпси говорит, одновременно прожевывая кусок стейка.  
  
Мусса пожимает плечами, беря в ладонь виноград. Он слышал этот вопрос уже раз сто. Что тут странного? Просто смотреть девяносто минут на то, как кто-то катает мяч — какое тут развлечение. Уж лучше фильм посмотреть.   
  
— Скучно же, — только и отвечает он.   
  
— Но ты же футболист.   
  
— Играть — другое.   
  
— Гарет, иди сюда, слышал? — Дэмпси вытягивается вверх и машет рукой. — Мусса не смотрит футбол.   
  
— Да ладно…  
  
  
  
— Не знаю, что в этом такого уж странного, — говорит Мусса, когда вечером Ян приносит тарелку со снеками — орехами и чипсами, — кладет на столик и плюхается рядом на диван. — Смотреть и играть — разные вещи. Это никак не влияет на мою игру.   
  
— Конечно.  
  
— Я не считаю себя странным.  
  
— Конечно нет.   
  
Ян гладит его по спине и смотрит куда-то поверх головы. Мусса смаргивает и переводит разговор:  
  
— Посмотрим последний «Форсаж»?   
  
  
  
Ему надо больше общаться с другими игроками, думает он, когда поднимается вечером в гостиничный номер после ужина и кидает орешки на кровать, на которой уже разлегся Ян с автобиографией Андре Агасси. Ян как-то признается ему, что уже полгода не читал ни одной книги, и Мусса приносит ему десять штук.   
  
— Читай, иначе с тобой не о чем будет разговаривать.   
  
— Со мной можно разговаривать обо всем.  
  
И это правда.   
  
Они так много иногда говорят, что на общение с кем-то еще у Муссы не хватает сил. А может желания. Они — не Ян.   
  
  
  
— Ты такой, — смеется Ян, после того, как Мусса вываливает на него тираду о том, что новые правила выбора в Сенат катастрофичны для страны и экономики и что дальше может быть только разъединение.  
  
— Какой?  
  
— Многогранный, — неопределенно показывает он рукой в воздухе и смеется. Он вообще часто так заканчивает разговор, но Муссу это не раздражает, наоборот. Он сразу расслабляется — Ян вообще может найти подход к кому угодно. Да что там, он смешит Андре Виллаш-Боаша, а это уже о многом говорит.   
  
Андре, в общем, неплохой мужик. Умный очень. В своем деле. Хотя в некоторых вещах — совсем нет.   
  
— Я же вообще не хотел тебя покупать, — неожиданно выдает ему Андре, когда они лежат на яхте на Багамах.   
  
Мусса отрывается от бутылки «Будвайзера», пытаясь сохранить лицо. Интересное начало разговора.  
  
Андре поправляет резинку трусов на своих синих командных шортах, видимо, чтобы лучше лег загар.  
  
— Но когда Ян узнал, что ты в моем списке, целый час рассказывал, какой ты отличный командный игрок. И ведь был прав, — он выдавливает солнцезащитный крем себе на живот и начинает растирать его. — Повезло тебе с другом.  
  
— Повезло, — кивает он.  
  
С другом — да. А вот с тренером…  
  
До него доносится громкий смех Яна с Бенуа, те возвращаются с несколькими бутылками пива, и он вздыхает с облегчением. Возможно, Андре все еще надо поработать над частью по укреплению командного духа.   
  
  
  
За три года в Лондоне он так и не может привыкнуть к количеству вечеринок и любви к ним британцев. Ян заворачивает коллекцию альбомов «Уэстлайф» в подарочную бумагу — у Гарета Бейла день рождение.  
  
Мусса не очень любит все эти шумные тусовки, где за громкой музыкой даже не слышно соседа. И, честно говоря, он с Гаретом-то не так уж и много общается.   
  
— Ты иди, я не хочу,— говорит он почти жалобно.  
  
Ян удивленно смотрит на него, держа в руках красную ленту и ножницы. Он думает, что Ян сейчас начнет его уговаривать, но тот только спрашивает:  
  
— Совсем не хочешь?  
  
— Нет.   
  
— Ну ладно. Куда я без тебя пойду.   
  
И он остается.   
  
Они готовят пасту с овощами и пармезаном, а после ужина заваливаются на диван с тремя пачками «Лейз» и включают «Во все тяжкие», о котором им все уши прожужжал Сандро. Когда Мусса открывает глаза в следующий раз, то он уже лежит лицом в подушку, а Ян легко водит рукой по его спине вверх и вниз. Это чертовски приятно. Мусса засыпает обратно, думая, что британцы не знают толк в том, как хорошо проводить свободное время.   
  
  
А еще Мусса не очень любит играть в «ФИФА», в которую без перерыва режутся остальные, поэтому они сходятся с Яном на настольных играх и картах. Тот принимает идею с энтузиазмом и уже спустя пару недель сам заказывает новую «Монополию» в интернете и, опробовав ее дома, везет в сборную.   
  
Кевин Де Брюйне оказывается чертовски в ней хорош. У него четыре полных дома, а Ян захватил пару «дорогих» зданий — они в равных условиях — до финала еще час в лучшем случае. Винсент и Тоби уже ушли спать, да и Мусса зевает и кладет голову на плечо Яна. Тот, не отрываясь от чтения карты «Бонус», обнимает его в ответ и целует в нос.  
  
Ничего такого. Все как обычно.   
  
На Кевине лица нет.  
  
Он сталкивается с Муссой взглядом и тут же отводит глаза.  
  
  
  
— Давай хоть сходим куда-нибудь, — говорит он после сборов. Ему кажется, что они сидят дома каждый вечер, и Ян, наверное, хотел бы развеяться. — Может на «Призрак Оперы»? Давно хотел.  
  
— Вдвоем?  
  
Мусса теряется на секунду.  
  
— Можно Дэмпси позвать.   
  
Ян смотрит на него и кивает.  
  
  
— Не люблю мюзиклы, — Клинт берет два блина по пятьдесят и несет к тренажеру. Мусса идет за ним. — А что, хороший мюзикл?   
  
— Легендарный.  
  
— Ну, я подумаю, — он ложится на стойку. — А кто идет?   
  
— Мы с Яном.  
  
Клинт фыркает и едва не роняет блин.   
  
— Вот вы с Яном и идите.   
  
Он отказывается, а Мусса и не пытается его переубедить.   
  
  
— Ого, — присвистывает Ян, когда тот заезжает за ним в пиджаке и белой рубашке. — На свидание собрался?  
  
— А ты вот так пойдешь? — он скептически осматривает джинсы Яна. Он определенно попал в точку.   
  
— За кого ты меня принимаешь, — Ян направляется вглубь дома, явно не собираясь признавать свою ошибку. — А цветы купил?  
  
— Конечно.  
  
Вообще-то нет. Это же не премьера. Да и внимания привлекать не хотелось бы.   
  
— Правда? — Ян выглядывает из-за двери. — Мне?  
  
— Чего?  
  
— Ну, у нас же свидание.  
  
— Обязательно, четное количество, — он заваливается на диван и достает телефон — пока Ян будет переодеваться, можно дочитать статью «Сан» о связи отца Месси и наркоторговцев.   
  
  
  
Он вспоминает о брошенном Яном слове «свидание», когда они заходят в зал, и отчетливо понимает, что надо было все же кого-то позвать. Ян под боком трещит о том, почему же он никогда раньше не был в лондонских театрах. Он пропускает вперед молодую пару и тянет за собой Яна.  
  
— Подожди, дай я сфотографирую. Нет, давай лучше вдвоем.  
  
Мусса ловит недовольный взгляд пожилой дамы в синем вечернем платье. Мало ли, может она фанат «Арсенала», думает про себя Мусса и улыбается. В этом сезоне у них есть шанс финишировать выше «канониров».  
  
  
— Еще парочка таких свиданий и я тоже начну любить мюзиклы, — шепчет восторженный Ян в начале второго акта.   
  
Мусса зависает на этой фразе и больше не может включиться в происходящее на сцене. Ян удивляется, словно ребенок, старым спецэффектам, хватая его за руку со словами «Ты это видел?». Он чувствует пальцы на своем запястье, даже когда тот убирает руки себе на колени.   
  
Он думает об этом, а так же о том, как позже вечером Ян касается его верхней губы.  
  
— У тебя соус тут, — бросает тот и берет из его тарелки кусок говядины, и затем продолжает рассказывать о своих впечатлениях, как будто ничего не произошло.   
  
Потому что ничего и не произошло. Все как обычно — они сидят в любимом индонезийском ресторане Яна и просто разговаривают.   
  
— Ты всегда такой задумчивый после мюзиклов? — спрашивает Ян.   
  
Тот пожимает плечами. Ян говорит за двоих, а Мусса смотрит на него, как будто пытаясь высмотреть что-то новое.   
  
Осознание падает на него как та люстра в начале спектакля.  
  
Он останавливается посреди зала, держа в руках два стакана апельсинового сока. Его бросает в жар. Он медленно подходит к дивану, ставит все на столик и садится на свое привычное место рядом с Яном. После фразы «Еще и фильм есть?» было очевидно, что вечер далек от своего окончания.  
  
— Ты же все равно уже смотрел, — бросает Ян, когда Мусса уходит в душ, и нажимает на кнопку «плей».  
  
Он все еще думает о том, не совершает ли он глобальную ошибку, и может он все не так понял. Но Ян кладет руку ему на плечо и он отдергивается.  
  
— Что не так? — Ян удивленно смотрит на него.   
  
Мусса опускает взгляд на его губы, и ему кажется, что сердце сейчас выпрыгнет из груди. Все так. В том-то и дело.  
  
Ян ничего не говорит, только смотрит на него напряженно, и да, наверное, все же да.   
  
Он резко наклоняется, и целует Яна. Они сталкиваются зубами, и черт, наверное, это самый ужасный поцелуй в его жизни.  
  
— Ты, — выдыхает Ян, хватает его за шею, засовывает язык и начинает целовать уже нормально.   
  
— Если бы я только знал, что тебя всего лишь надо сводить на мюзикл, — смеется Ян ему в шею, когда они, наконец, останавливаются.   
  
Ему требуется еще несколько секунд, чтобы осознать услышанное.   
  
— Только если на хороший.  
  
— Договорились, на плохие на пойдем.  
  
  
Не меняется ровным счетом ничего. Утром Ян жарит им яичницу с сыром и овощами, и когда Мусса заходит в столовую, тот просто ставит стакан с кофе на стол, а затем чмокает в губы. И уходит, напевая «I’m sexy and I know it».   
  
Хорошо. Что-то все же меняется.   
  
Мусса смотрит на тарелку с яичницей и улыбается. Да, теперь так.   
  
А еще он чертовски голоден.   
  
  
  
— Я думал, что не интересую тебя в этом смысле, — говорит тихо Ян глубокой ночью, много недель спустя.   
  
— Ян, — Мусса смотрит ему прямо в глаза. — Ты интересуешь меня во всех смыслах.  
  
Ян неловко улыбается и опускает взгляд. Он все же чертовски привлекательный, когда смущается. Он как будто каждый день узнает о Яне что-то новое.   
  
— Да?   
  
— Конечно. Просто не знал, в каких, Супер Ян.  
  
— И в каких же?  
  
Он ведет ногой, задевая член Яна.   
  
— Например, в этих.  
  
  
  
В «Тоттенхеме» он чувствует себя как дома. Впрочем, как и на Ибице, на выездах или на сборах национальной команды. Он думает, что может, дело совсем не в «шпорах».   
  
— Ты выглядишь счастливым, — говорит Винсент, наблюдая за их с Кевином битвой в «Уно».  
  
— Он выглядит влюбленным, — смеется Кевин, и Мусса думает, что чужие дети слишком быстро растут.  
  
  
  
— Это что? — глядит Ян на подарок.  
  
— Ты же просил цветы.  
  
— Но они в горшке.  
  
— Конечно. Чтобы стояли много лет.  
  
Ян берет его за лицо и крепко целует.  
  
— Мусса Дембеле, ты такой…   
  
— Какой?  
  
Ян не отвечает. Только целует его, не переставая улыбаться.   
  
  
И все же Андре умный был мужик, думает Мусса, когда узнает о его отставке. Ему, и правда, повезло с другом.   
  
________________________  
  
 _Примечание._  
  
1\. Мусса действительно не смотрит футбол и любит мюзиклы.   
  
2\. Ян известен своей [любовью](https://www.instagram.com/p/iWvl5rM77m/) к настольным играм, так что сборная Бельгии [обречена](https://www.instagram.com/p/BLOnFMFjBJa/), «Тоттенхем» [тоже](https://cdn0.vox-cdn.com/thumbor/6wID6tUN8i9XaJkNVYG4bf6dNp4=/0x37:596x372/1600x900/cdn0.vox-cdn.com/uploads/chorus_image/image/47157540/Screen_Shot_2015-09-10_at_3.07.13_PM.0.0.jpg). А Новый Год Ян с Муссой проводят[ за игрой в монополию](https://www.instagram.com/p/T6k2h-M7_8/).   
  
3\. В тексте отсылка к этой легендарной [фотографии](http://metrouk2.files.wordpress.com/2013/05/avb.jpg) Андре Виллаш-Боаша. Команда отдыхает после товарищеского матча.


End file.
